In recent years, the types of digital cameras and the functions thereof have become diversified, and the formats of recorded data have also similarly become diversified. Data files have been generated and recorded in distinct formats that correspond to a combination of an encoding format such as RAW or JPEG, and a format for expressing a scene (expression method) such as a still image, a moving image, or audio.
For example, with a digital camera that allows still-image shooting during moving-image shooting, moving image data and still image data that express the same scene are encoded with different systems to generate separate data files, which are then recorded to a recording medium.
In the case where pieces of related data are recorded as separate files, there is a possibility that some of the data files will be deleted or moved due to the need for a system for managing related data files, processing for searching for a file, or the like. In response to this issue, a multi-picture format has been defined for recording multiple pieces of still image data in the same file (CIPA DC-007-2009 “Multi-Picture Format”, established on Feb. 4, 2009, [online], General Incorporated Association, Camera & Imaging Products Association. [found on May 19, 2015], Internet <URL:www.cipa.jp/std/documents/j/DC-007_J.pdf>).
However, the multi-picture format is directed to still image data, and cannot be used for the storage of data for an expression method other than a still image (e.g., moving image data). Accordingly, the multi-picture format cannot be used for storing multiple pieces of related moving image data in the same file, or storing related moving image data and still image data in the same file.